Together Again
by crazyfordrama
Summary: Remus and his love are seperated for 15 years. This oneshot is about their reunitement. Come on, after 15 years....


_Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and it's going to be a one-shot/ Remus+O.C. Here is the summary on how they got to where they are now- _

_Remus and Katrins met in the 5th year and fell in love. Once they were married, they had a child named Kate. Deatheaters were after Kate and Katrina was forced to move to America to live in secret hiding with her child. Remus had to stay behind to fake their deaths. It has been 15 years, and since most of the Deatheaters are in Askaban, Remus thought it would be safe for Katrina and Kate to come abck. This is their reunitement... _

The second her high-heeled shoe hit the floor outside the plane, the beautiful blonde was searching the crowd. When her eyes finally met what they were looking for, she stopped. Remus and Katrina stared at eachother from across the room. Finally, Katrina broke into a huge grin and ran into Remus' arms. Both of them looked like the happiest people in the world and they held onto eachother for quite along time. Long enough for a teenager who was behind them to start clearing her throat. Suddenly, they both became concious of the girl standing next to them.

"Well, this is Kate", Katrina said putting her arm around a tall girl with blonde hair. "Doesn't she look just like me?" She said proudly. She was a mirror image of her mother.

Remus stood back and starred at his daughter, whom he hadn't seen since she was 2 years old. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. It wasn't long before they were hugging, and both crying.

"Oh, this is so emotional. I should have brought tissue," Katrina said wiping her eyes, looking at her husband and daughter together after what was way too long of a gap.

Remus laughed, "You haven't changed one bit." At this, Katrina smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. While they were making out in the middle of the airport, Kate smiled to herself. "Well, my mother never was the shy one."

Once they walked around the corner to where there were no muggles, they signaled for the Knight Bus and they were off towards the Black house. Since Siruis had died, Remus was now the owner of this estate. Remus hadn't really liked this at first, but he had been adult enough to realize that it was either this house or a box on the street corner. With all that had happened with Sirius, he was so glad to have Katrina and Kate back. Life would be so much better now. They all started to get re-aquianted on the way home. Well, mostly Katrina talked and Remus listened, his eyes sparkling with happiness. Every now and then, they would just stop and stare at one another. As soon as they pulled up to the lot, everybody piled out. Since it was so late, they all decided to call it an early night and they all headed off to bed.

"So Mr, I've told you all about what we've done in America, but you haven't even mentioned what has been going on here. Hows Harry doing? Whats everybody like?" Katrina said, plopping down on the bed.

"Well, Harry looks exacly like James. He's grown up to be quite the hero, but I'm sure you know about all that. Lily and James would be proud, hes a good boy."

"And you, what have you been up to? Any affairs I should know about? Illigitament love children?"

"Well, other then that one night.." Remus said in a sarcastic voice. Katrina threw a pillow at him.

"I'm just kidding. Come on, I haven't had sex in so long, I've probably forgotten how to do it"

"Uhm, Remus, if I remember right, you were always saying that you never knew how to do anything. And then you'd have me biting my fist to stop from screaming. If you call that nothing, then I'd love to see what you could do if you were educated"

"Excuse me, if I remember right, nothing that I would have been able to do would have even competed with the famous Katrina.You were the one that almost got us caught in the Room of Requirement when we were still at school because you were making me moan so loudly"

"Excuse me, it's not my fault if you can't control of yourself," Katrina commented playfully.

"Well, dear, it's kind of hard to keep control of anything when you were doing what you were doing"

At this, Katrina got off the bad and ran into his arms, giggling. They kissed deeply, and when they pulled apart they were both out of breath.

"God, I've missed you," Remus whispered in her ear.

"I've missed you too," Katrina whispered back.

They kissed again and Remus slowly walked over to the bed and put Katrina down. She reached up to pull off his shirt and ran her hands all over his chest. Remus got on top of Katrina and started running his tongue down her smooth neck.

"No, I wouldn't say that you have lost anything," Katrina managed to get out, She was already out of breath and panting heavily.

He reached around her waist and lifted up her t-shirt. He exposed a red lacy bra that, if possible, made him want her even more.

"Whats this?" He said, tracing his hands around her breasts, sending shivers up her spine.

"Well, I figured that we wouldn't be able to wait long, so I decided to go all out for our first night," Katrina laughed.

"Well, that might have been a bad idea. Because I don't think it's staying on long," Remus grinned, lifting her up so he could move his hands across her back. While Remus was cupping her soft breasts, Katrina had managed to move her hands just enough so she could take off Remus pants. As she slipped them down, her hand brushed against his growing errection. Remus immediately stopped what he was doing and Katrina moved her hand up and down. Remus let out a small groan from the back of his throat.

"Yup, still got it," Katrina said satisfactorily. Remus couldn't say anything at this point, he could scarcely move. However, instinct took over and he unzipped Katrina's jeans to reveal a matching red thong.

" Wow, you really did go all out tonight," Remus said. He quickly took the underwear off, without much hesitation from Katrina, and slowly moved over so he was on top. The pressure that he was causing on her was enough to send her flying away to the stars. He looked down at her, into her deep hazel eyes.

" I'm so glad I'm back," Katrina said in a soft voice. Remus smiled. Then he slowly moved into her. Katrina had never been a patient one, and he could tell that this was killing her. Finally, he thrusted all the way into Katrina and they both started moving together. They tossed and turned and almost fell off the bed in their passion. After a while of this, Katrina thrusted up towards him and pushed him in as far as possible. She was panting so heavily that Remus almost feared that she would run out of air. However, he was breathing just as hard. She let out a small scream and then collapsed. He came at almost the same time and fell on her.

They were both so tired that it was awhile before either of them said anything. When they did move, they got under the blankets and Katrina cuddled in close.

"I'm glad you're back too," Remus said.

_Okay, well Please Review... PLEASE!_


End file.
